


Sweep

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Emily comforts Paul as he prepares to face a new step in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: fir
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' nor am I profiting off this.

Emily shoves pine cones off her front porch with a broom. Most land quietly, though some become caught, requiring extra force. 

Paul watches as she sweeps another set to the ground. Sweat gathers on her forehead and neck as she stops, leaning against her broom and watching him. 

"I doubt meeting Charlie Swan is the worst thing ever. Would you like some muffins to bring over to their house?" 

"Have you ever met him?" 

"No, but I have met Bella. You sound like a large improvement from her last relationship and have a decent chance of him liking you." 

"Do you have any banana muffins?"


End file.
